


A Circle in the Fire

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Southern Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Southern Gothic fanmix about power, death, and blood magic. Made for the 2013 Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circle in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This mix is accompanied by [i followed fires (to the heart of the world)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/905366/chapters/1751550), by [jade_sabre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/pseuds/Jade_Sabre), and [On Blacken'd Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899682/chapters/1738926), by [jillyfae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae).
> 
> These stories are both magnificent, disturbingly wonderful and heartbreaking, and a huge thank you to Jade and Jilly for creating something so amazing!

     

**A Circle in the Fire**

A Dragon Age Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/a-circle-in-the-fire-1)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/a-circle-in-the-fire))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Bottom of the River** / Delta Rae

 _The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight  
_ _Drunk and driven by a  devil's hunger_

02. **I Followed Fires** / Matthew  & the Atlas

 _Now the low lakes have frozen_  
_Away from home I'll go_  
_When the first snow has fallen  
_ _Away I'll go_

03. **If I Had a Heart** / Fever Ray

 _Crushed and filled with all I found_  
_Underneath and inside_  
_Just to come around  
_ _More, give me more, give me more_

04. **Like a Mountain** / Timber Timbre

 _Out in the woods, lightning struck_  
_I saw death in the eye of a buck_  
_Tied to a tree, drowned in the muck  
_ _Everything had changed_

05. **Wolf Mother** / The Mynabirds

 _I want to know who lets the wolves in_  
_And can I see him tonight_  
_I want to know that man in sheepskin  
_ _'Cause I owe him a fight_

06. **Rattlin' Bones** / Kasey Chambers  & Shane Nicholson

 _But I cut my hands_  
_And break my back_  
_Draggin' this bag of stones  
_ _Till they bury me down beneath the ground_

07. **Frozen Heart** / Smoke Fairies

 _And he said I've come to hate your heart_  
_'Cause it's like the rolling sea  
_ _Restless, hungry, and only cruel to me_

08. **Kingdom Come** / The Civil Wars

 _A cold wind's whispering_  
_Secrets in your ear  
_ _So low only you can hear_

09. **No Death** / Mirel Wagner

 _I shut the doors, pull the curtains and hide_  
_I heard something moving somewhere outside_  
_No death can tear us apart  
_ _But death comes sneaking in through the keyholes_

10. **Golden and Green** / The Builders  & the Butchers

 _Because everything dies, given time_  
_And I know that this world could be mine_  
_So I close both my eyes and I count my heartbeats  
_ _And I know that my wings are on fire_

11. **Lose Your Soul** / Dead Man's Bones

 _I get up in the morning to the beat of the drum  
_ _I get up to this feeling, keeps me on the run_

12\. **Earth Died Screaming** / Tom Waits

 _And the great day of wrath has come_  
_And here's mud in your big red eye_  
_The poker's in the fire  
_ _And the locusts take the sky_

13. **Where Have All Your Good Words Gone** / Laura Gibson

 _Where have all your mercies gone?  
_ _Oh when did all your bones start to bend?_

14. **Trouble Ahead** / Little Hurricane

 _They come and they burn the grass to the seed_  
_Everyone learns the sound of their feet_  
_They'll take what you earn, they'll steal what you keep  
_ _They'll shut down the roads, blockade the sea_

15\. **Barton Hollow** / The Civil Wars

 _The devil's gonna follow me wherever I go_  
_Won't do me no good washing in the river  
_ _Can't no preacher man save my soul_

16. **Lawdy** / The Vespers

 _Please help me see_  
_I can't be blind for all my life, all my life  
_ _Hold me in your hands, help me understand_

17. **Ain't No Grave** / Johnny Cash

 _When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground  
_ _Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

18. **O Death** / Jen Titus

 _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
_ _Nothing satisfies me but your soul_


End file.
